True Story: How My Best Friends Played Matchmaker
by fuckyeahvodkaandchocolates
Summary: alternate universe, zack / oc , jack/ oc (one sided crush) : Zara Torres is the baby sister of Eve.. And she doesn't have the best confidence. Nor does she have the greatest luck in the world. But when this bad luck puts her in the spotlight, and her friends intervene, anything and everything that can happen will. What will happen when big sister tries to take back her ex, Zack?
1. Chapter 1

"So when are you going to stop shying away and tell him already?" Kaitlyn asked as Zara looked up and asked, "Huh?"

"Zack."

"Oh.. Yeah, I can see that going really, really well for me. Hey, Zack, you know that anon twitter account? It's me. The locker room joke." Zara muttered as she bit her nails, wincing as once again, he took a literal beating in the ring. She hated the way they kept purposely throwing him into matches with guys and making him come out the loser.

He was better than that. Zara had always thought so.

"You're not the locker room joke, Z." Kaitlyn said as she studied her friend intently, wondering what was on her mind lately, because she'd been more than a little distant.

"K, don't. You and I both know it's a lie." Zara muttered as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. She loved her best friend, but when it came to seeing the reality of things, Kaitlyn just didn't sometimes. Zara knew she wasn't as pretty as the others, and she didn't have the "Look" that McMahon and the higher ups were looking for.

Hell, she was just happy to even get the little airtime she did get. Little did she realize that all that was just about to change, and it would all happen because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The blonde walked down the hallway as Jack Swagger stood idly nearby, and watched her. He noticed her stop walking, turn around and he smirked, gave a curt nod.

She returned the gesture with a middle finger and then slunk off.

"Bitch." he muttered as he fell into step behind her, grabbed her wrist and stopped her in her tracks.

"What, Jack, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not into you or whatever propaganda you and that idiot Coulter are pushing, so get lost." Zara said as she looked at him and then snatched her wrist away.

Zeb stepped out, smirked and said calmly, "You're lucky. Jack here.. Well, he likes you.. And the All American American, Jack Swagger, is going straight to the top. Wants to take you with him."

Zara looked from Zeb to Jack, then back and started to laugh as she asked, "Whoa, wait.. Have you two been hitting a bong or something? I mean your slogan is weed the people.." as she bit her lip, falling silent.

Her mama always used to say, 'Z, cherie, one day, that mouth of yours, it's gonna land you straight in the middle of downtown shit city.' And from the look on Jack's face, the creepy look in his eyes, she had to guess that time was now, apparently.

She didn't think, she just slid her heels off and ran as fast as she could, sliding around the corner barefoot, crashing directly into and on top of Zack Ryder.

"Whoa, broskette.."

"My bad, it's just.. Swagger.." Zara muttered, going shy like she always did around Zack, then mentally kicking herself for behaving like such a baby right now.

It's not like he'd ever notice her, he had Eve, the prettiest girl on the roster. No need in her getting all nervous and shaken, right?

"Swagger did what?" Zack asked, as he studied the quiet blonde intently, easily getting lost in the wide brown eyes, just like he somehow always managed to when he saw her with Kaitlyn and AJ backstage.

The guys were always picking on him for it, but she was hot. And the good thing about her was she had no clue just how hot she really was to some of them. She mostly kept to herself, tended to get really jumpy with one or more man in the room, and over half the time, she'd shut down and just not talk to any of them.

One of the guys told him once it was because her father was a bastard, and she was actually afraid of men in general,some more than others. Zack had the feeling that the story wasn't entirely false.

"Nothing, its'.. I'm probably just being paranoid." Zara mumbled as she realized they were still lying on the ground the way they were. She sprang up, still feeling the heat as it'd radiated off of his skin. She held out her hand and said quietly, "It's the least I can do, if I hadn't ran into you you wouldn't have fallen."

Zack sprang up, letting her think she'd pulled him up a little and then before he could repeat his question, he realized she'd walked away, or rather,she'd ran away.

"Story of my life." he muttered as he watched her go. Moments later, Swagger walked by then stopped and asked him dismissively, "Did you see Zara walk by? I need to talk to her." as Zack rolled his eyes then said "Whatever you did freaked her out, Jackass." as he shrugged.

For some reason, he decided NOT to tell Jack that Zara just ran down the hall and into the empty room at the end.

Zara sat on the floor in front of the door in the darkened room, her head on her knees as she bit her lip, tried to get the memories Jack's little ambush just now stirred up from her childhood.

Because if she could help it, she did not think about what'd happened to her when she was 15. It made her sick.

The door got knocked on, and Zack called out from the other side, "You alright, broskette?"

"Fine, really." Zara called back as she composed herself, stood and pulled the door open, just in time for the camera to pan in on them standing close to each other. She bit her lip and whispered, "This can't be good." as Zack realized the cameras caught them in a slightly compromising position, her standing in the doorway, and him standing just outside of it as if he intended on going in.

"Might not be a bad thing, though." Zack said as he saw Jack Swagger glaring at a monitor from the open door of the men's locker room. Zack shot him a smirk and then turned back to Zara as he smiled and then said "Maybe he'll leave you alone." before turning and starting to walk away.

Zara watched him walking off, and bit her lip, sighing. Somehow, she got the feeling that by tomorrow, or even the end of the show tonight, McMahon would be finding some way to twist this, and making Zack regret she'd knocked him down in the hallway just now, making him regret helping her or even talking to her, being that she was the locker room loser.

Zack turned and was about to walk back, tell her something, but Jack stepped out and then snarled, "She's gonna be mine you fucking loser."

"Oh really?" Zack asked, hiding a laugh as he studied the man and then burst into laughter before saying, "Sorry, it's just.. Something tells me you wouldn't know what to do with a woman if you had one."

Jack swung and Zack ducked and then came up swinging himself as he got in a left hook that connected with Jack's nose, sending blood spraying everywhere.

Down the hallway, in the girls locker room, Kaitlyn and AJ looked at one another and then said quietly, "Something tells me that Zara just got herself in the middle of something, whether she wanted to or not."

"Did you hear them just now though? And did you see the way Zack was looking at her, AJ?"

"I did. I think it's time we played Cupid.. For both of their own good. I mean Kofi told me Zack has the cutest crush on her."

"And she's had a crush on him for a while now." Kaitlyn said as Natalya spoke up from behind them to say, "Yeah, well, according to Eve's latest tweet, she's saying that she wants Zack back. Even said she's coming back."

Kaitlyn and AJ groaned as they looked at one another and then said "She does this to her sister on purpose, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. And I say we do everything we can to stop her plans." Natalya said as she smirked mischeviously.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve smirked as she walked into the arena, gear bag slung over her shoulder muttering, "It's so good to be back. Now I'm going to get my title, then I'm going to get my ex back before my stupid little half sister gets her chance to finally tell him how she feels. Any idiot can see it's her sending the Anon twitter messages... And when I out that, it will completely humiliate her."

A hand gripped her wrist and she turned to find Jack Swagger standing there as he shook his head then said "You're not outing anything.. Because I want to get with Zara.. And you want Zack.. Now the way I see it, Torres,if we work together, then we can make everything we both want, happen."

"And I'd work with you, why, exactly?" Eve studied him, disgusted that he'd even think he was on her level. "Yeah, but no. I'm doing this alone. Thanks though, buhbye now." Eve said as she waved him off. Jack stood there and then said calmly, quietly, "Either you're going to keep your mouth shut, Eve? Or I'll make sure you can't open it. Are we understood?"

Eve gaped at him then thought about it. Maybe Swagger was onto something.. And if it ultimately kept Zara and Zack apart, well, all the better and easier for her. "What's your stupid plan.. IF this sounds stupid, Swagger,I will do things my way."

Jack explained what he had in mind and Eve smirked to herself as she said casually, "You might just be onto something, Swagger. I suppose I could try this."

"Good. So it's settled then." Jack said as Eve nodded then said calmly, "It's settled. Do whatever it is you're going to do. I'll work on getting back under Zack's skin. I have an idea of my own there."

Meanwhile, down the hall, Zack checked his Twitter timeline, and smiled as he read another message from this anon admirer he had on Twitter. It felt nice to have a girl sort of pursuing him for once, he was lonely, still hurting from the failed relationship with Eve, because she'd hurt him badly. He'd actually fallen for her, and she'd taken that and used it to make him look like an idiot.

And for some reason, he had a feeling that this girl was someone he sort of knew, but someone he wouldn't ever suspect. And that she might be shy.

'Or it might be Eve, playing a sick joke', he muttered to himself as he pulled on his sleeveless purple shirt and slid his feet into his wrestling boots, getting ready for his match tonight.

The door to the locker room opened and he looked up, found McMahon standing there, smirk on his face. A groan came before Zack could stop it, and he said flatly, "What?"

"I had one hell of an idea, earlier."

"Not interested. All of your 'ideas' McMahon usually involve me looking like an idiot."

"Not this one, Ryder.. I think I've finally gotten somewhere, a good solid direction to go with you."

"Yeah, right." Zack said as he ignored him being there, continued to lace up his boots, preparing to go out and lose, again to another guy, on live tv. The girl's message from Twitter made him smile.

Even with all the losses, with the creative staff making him look like a bum, she still seemed to think he was good at what he did, she still thought he looked sexy in the ring.

"Admit it, Ryder, you're a little curious.. And according to the Universe, that thing with you and Swagger? They'd like to see it keep going... If it helps.. You're going to start winning matches again.. And this feud could be the ticket.. It could be something nobody expects to see from you.. And you'll go face as opposed to being neutral."

"Say I was even interested, McMahon, what are the stakes?"

"Just keep running interference between Swagger and Zara, who I've decided will be Swagger's valet for a while.. Before ultimately leaving to come to you."

Zack raked his hand over his hair and bit his lip.

He'd had a huge crush on Zara for a while now, but then there was this anon on Twitter, and he didn't even have a clue whether Zara liked him or not.. It stood to reason she might not, because he'd been a pretty big jerk when he and Eve broke up, taking out his anger on her baby half sister, Zara. Which wouldn't be a bad thing, if she'd actually deserved it, and she wasn't so damn painfully shy and skittish to begin with.

"Does she know about any of this, McMahon?"

"Actually, she agreed to it.. I know, it shocked the living hell out of me too, given how invisible she goes to great lengths to make herself normally, on the show and backstage. Though I do believe her friends AJ and Kaitlyn talked her into doing it."

"Oh.. So she didn't want to on her own." Zack said, his hopes being dashed a little as McMahon smirked, playing Ryder like a fiddle at the moment, quite enjoying it. "Actually, she did. It didn't take much convincing.. Her main concern seemed to be that you wouldn't go along with it, because you, to quote her, don't really like her that much."

Zack smirked a little, looking at his hands as he said quietly, "Fine."

"So you'll do it then?"

"I'll do it. What do I have to do?"

"Just do whatever you want as long as it's interfering with Jack and Zara's interactions." Vince said as Zack watched him walking out.. This could be a good thing..

And then he caught sight of Eve walking back down the hallway, and he muttered, "What the hell is hoeski doing back?" to himself before going out to the gorilla, waiting on his music to play, a renewed purpose.

Somehow, he got the feeling that given the way he felt about Zara, it wouldn't be too hard to do what was expected of him.. But what he wasn't expecting was for Zara to be standing ringside, as Jack's valet.

He took comfort in the fact that from the look on her face, she looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here right now. She flashed him a sort of smile and he gave her a cocky wink, easily slipping into this role he'd been given as he took the mic and said "Okay, All American.. Are you ready for a Long Island ass kicking?"

Jack laughed and took the mic as he said "Right,and you're going to kick my ass?"

"Dunno, broski.. Feeling pretty damn lucky tonight, actually." Zack said as he again caught Zara's eye, winked a little then said "Cute valet.."

Zara blushed and then Jack growling, gripping her wrist so hard it hurt had her glaring at him as she hissed in Swaggers ear, "If you touch me again, Swagger, I swear to God, I will feed you your cock."

Swagger smirked and whispered back, "Smile pretty.. You're on the winning team, babe.." as he forced her into a kiss, then smacked her on the ass before nodding to a spot near Zeb at ringside.

Zack growled, seeing the smack, seeing the way Jack had to force her into 'kissing' him. This really was going to be an easier role to slip into than he originally thought.

Until of course, Eve's theme music began to play, and she walked down the ramp, standing on his side of the ring.

She smirked at him and then winked, cheering loudly as she mouthed,"McMahon told me you were in need of a valet?"

Zack groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted was Eve hanging around again, opening up old wounds he'd finally just gotten over.

And apparently, Vince wasn't telling ANY of the players involved his overall master plan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get your damn hands off, Jack." Zara said calmly, through gritted teeth as she glared up at him her eyes gleaming with anger. This gimmick might have seemed like a smart idea at first, a good way to get closer to Zack, sort of ease into telling him eventually, "Oh and by the way, I'm the mystery admirer on twitter", but now, with each time she had to walk Jack down to the ring, she found herself getting a little more afraid of Jack.

And seeing Eve back on the roster only gave her this underlying sense of urgency, like if she didn't tell Zack soon, then everything she and Kaitlyn and AJ planned for her to eventually TELL Zack how she felt, well..

It'd be all for nothing.

Zack being part of this was the only reason Zara even agreed to this stupid gimmick. And standing here right now, in front of Jack, with him trying to force her into a kiss, yet again, on camera, Zara found herself wondering what she'd do if this all backfired in her face. What if Zack still hated her because she was Eve's younger half sister?

She sneered at Jack and leaning in, she pretended to kiss him, but when his tongue forced past her lips, she bit down as hard as she could, causing him to swear. She walked off calmly as if she'd done nothing, and around the corner, she stopped to get a grip on herself, try to remind herself that this was all for show, that Jack might be an asshole, but he wasn't like the guy who'd raped her when she was 15..

She'd had plenty of time to get over that by now, but sometimes, it still felt like the entire thing only happened just yesterday, and not when she'd been 15. Nobody really knew about it, of course, she kept that part of herself locked away privately.

"And there's the cute valet.. All by herself." Zack said with a smirk as the cameras rolled, catching this on air as it happened. He helped her up, she'd been crouched over, and he asked calmly, "Why are you even with that jackass?"

Zara sighed and shrugged then remembered what she'd been instructed to do, when interacting with Zack.. This part was hands down her favorite part of this whole bit.. She got to show him how she felt without his even being aware of it, with his thinking she was just 'acting'.

She leaned in and then said quietly, "I don't know.. But lately, Zack, I've been thinking about making a change."

"Is that so?" Zack asked, leaning in also. The best part of this whole thing they all had going on camera right now, was that he got to show her that he liked her without saying it and being rejected, feeling like an idiot after that inevitably happened.

"Yeah." Zara said quietly, as she reached up, raked her hand through his hair, then gave a slight wink before adding, "And I think I know just what change I'm gonna make." , blowing a kiss over her shoulder at him and walking off.

Jack stepped out from behind the wall, and Zack smirked at him as he shrugged and said "What, Thwagger?" before walking off as if he hadn't done a damn thing.

Eve sat down the hallway, watching the monitor, groaning inwardly. If she didn't hurry and do something, she was going to lose her big shot. In anger, she stormed out of the room to find Jack. Once she had, she slapped him and then dragged him into a closed room as she paced and then said "And what the fuck was that? What part of getting with my little sister did that fall in, Swagger? Because you PROMISED me that this went the way we wanted it to go.. Why were you not beating the hell out of Zack just then so I could be there, waiting to take care of him?"

Jack glared at her and then hissed, "And what about you, earlier? You practically just LET Zara and Zack keep flirting during my match." as he put his hand on his hip and waited on an answer, angry himself.

"If you want to be with her, Swagger.. Being a brute and an asshole is not going to work.. You have to fool her into thinking you're not an asshole, get her to fall for you.. Now I know you two have rooms side by side.. She has nightmares at night, they're usually noisy.. Not sure why or whatever, but yes.. If you want your way in? Try that.. And stop all this behaving like a caveman, because that doesn't work on any woman and it's worse for Zara because.."

"Why?"

"Men, especially really, really big ones, make her skittish. Look.. I know I've never actually LIKED her, but she is my sister Jack.. And I don't want you doing something that's going to traumatize her." Eve said as she sighed and then said calmly, "Stick to what I tell you. Do not deviate from the plan you dumb redneck ape." as she smacked him in the forehead, turned on her heel and walked out.

Jack stood there a moment, trying to figure out the best way to tone things down, to lull Zara into a false sense of security so he could zero in and get with her. He just had to have her one time. Beyond that? He didn't really care that much.


	4. Chapter 4

Eve's advice rang in his head as he walked out of the arena and into the parking garage.. he found Zara talking to AJ and to Kaitlyn of course, and scowling for a moment, because he hated both of the women she was talking to, he knew that they were Z's best friends, they'd see right through him and say something to her, fuck this all up for him..

He forced himself to not scowl as he walked towards her, leaned against the black 2012 Dodge Challenger, and clearing his throat, he said quietly, "About earlier.. I wanted to apologize, Zara. It's just.."

"You're an asshole?" Zara inquired, her brow raised, trying to figure out if he were really sorry, or just saying he was sorry to make her think he was a nice guy. But she couldn't outwardly tell by the expression on his face or his body language, so she sighed and said "Sorry, that was bitchy, it's just.."

Jack started to point out that yes, it was bitchy, and then stopped himself again, Eve's advice ringing in his ears. He pretended to look sorry for being a jerk earlier, making all those sexual gestures towards her (he kind of was, knowing what he knew about her now, thanks to Dolph giving him an ear full and a threat that Jack was pretty sure came directly from AJ, Dolph's current 'girlfriend') and then finished with, "It's just you're so damn pretty.. And I get carried away, Zara, I really do. Has nobody ever told you that?"

Kaitlyn eyed Jack suspiciously. Normally he was rude, offensive and a bit of, no, strike that, a huge asshole. Was he really being sincere? Even she couldn't tell if he were lying to her younger best friend or not by just looking at him so she elbowed AJ who was texting Dolph to ask what the hell happened to the "talk" they were supposed to have, even asking if she'd have to get Big E to do it or do it herself.

The two of them worried about Zara, because she really was the baby on the roster, at 22, she was the youngest Diva on the lineup currently, so nearly all of the friendlies, Natalya, Kaitlyn, AJ and Layla of course, worried about her, because they knew that Eve could really give two shits less about her younger sister, or so they all thought..

At least she'd never acted as if she liked Zara.

In fact, AJ often said that Eve seemed almost jealous of Zara, and blamed Zara for her father's marriage ending, because if Zara's mother hadn't shown up with Zara, her own would never have known what happened behind her back.

Zara raised a brow, her fingers running through her hair as she shook her head and said "No, they haven't. But you can cut the crap now, because I'm not." as she looked at him, confused. What was with his moods tonight? One minute he was being a borderline possessive and slightly rough yet not overly abusive jerk and then he'd do something like this.

"It's not crap, hon, it's me being honest. Why would I lie to ya?" Jack said as Kaitlyn and AJ spoke up starting to name off reasons as they stood in front of her, arms crossed, Kaitlyn pointing to his vehicle and telling him to get lost.

Jack glared at them but held his calm.

Meanwhile, Eve saw Zack coming out of the men's showers and headed him off, practically pinning him in a doorway as she looked up at him and raked her hand through his hair, giving him a soft smile. She knew he went insane for those.

"I missed you."

"Yeah? Well I don't miss you." Zack muttered as he looked at her, surprised that he wasn't nearly as hurt as he had been when they'd broken up, when he caught her with John Cena.

"Not even a little?" Eve pouted as she looked at him, sighed and then hung her head, pretending to be hurt and ashamed of what she'd done to end things between them then.

"Actually, not at all, lately."

Her head shot up as he looked down at his phone, laughed at something and then slid it into his pocket.

"What was that?"

"This chick, she's on Twitter, her name's ZackRydersAnon.. She sends me these cute messages sometimes. People do want me, Eve, and I didn't realize that until I finally got rid of you." Zack said as he smirked at her, satisfied that he'd put her in her place, hurt her like she'd hurt him back then. Eve's face indicated that his words had in fact hit their intended mark, and he leaned in and said "Oh and by the way.. McMahon told me he didn't tell you to valet for me, so whatever it is you're up to? Don't even try it. This ship sailed." before walking away down the hallway.

Eve glared at his retreating back and then grumbled. She should have known he'd go and talk to McMahon when she came down to the ring side earlier and told that lie. Next time, she'd have to be more careful.

"I'm not under your skin yet.. But I will be Zack.. I know what you like and what you want. And one way or another, I will get you back. Zara's not nearly enough woman for you." Eve muttered as she laughed and added under her breath, "Even if I don't really want you back you loser, this is worth it if for nothing more than to watch my little sister finally realize that she's not always going to be the center of attention."

She turned on her heels and walked away, going out to her car. On her way out, she happened to see Zack standing against his SUV, arms crossed, watching Jack Swagger, who apparently, was taking her advice and pouring on some of that 'good ol' boy' charm as she'd suggested to him earlier. Zack, she noticed, looked like he wanted to bash Jack's brains in, and Zara looked like she'd puke at any second, and kept shooting looks at Zack when noone was looking..

"This has to work. I will NOT let my little sister take what belonged to me first. I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

(Ohmigoodness yay, I am so glad people are enjoying this as a read! I love Zack, and I wanted to write something for him. This came to me and yeah, I'm gonna go with it as far as it takes me. It's good to be back and writing again I missed you guys!

In this chapter, one of Zara's hugest flaws comes out.. Her incredibly low self esteem. Trying to make her less of a Sue(hopefully she's not to you guys, becasue she's still a work in progress creation wise, even as I write this), so traits are coming to light slowly, chapter by chapter. I wanna take my time, enjoy writing this one. And I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading it.

* * *

"No.. We're NOT watching Saturday Night Fever, yet again." AJ said as Zara pouted and then grumbled, put the movie back on the shelf of the video store they were in.

"So.. Eve's trying her best to get Zack back.. Starting to feel like this gimmick might not be enough for me to figure out a way to tell and show him how I feel.. And I'm seriously afraid that she'll wind up getting him back." Zara said quietly, as AJ and Kaitlyn sighed and then said "Trust me. We're not about to let that happen. You're our girl, Z."

"I know, guys, it's just.. After almost 4 years of being in love with the guy, figures that when I finally get the balls to tell him, my stupid bitch of a half sister would have to come back. I thought I had a clear shot for just one damn time in my life." Zara muttered, her hand raking through her long light brown hair as she sighed and leaned against the video store.

AJ sighed and then hugged Zara as she said "Trust me. Whatever it takes, this is finally going to come out, Z. If we have to lock the two of you in a closet."

Zara nodded and bit her lip as she checked her secondary twitter account, reading the message Zack sent back to her, smiling at the picture he sent, her finger lingering on the screen of the phone as she bit her lip. Sliding her phone shut, she shoved it back in her pocket, then decided to answer him later. When she was alone.

Maybe they'd stay up all night again tonight, exchanging direct messages like they had last night and one or two nights before.

She growled as she caught sight of Eve walking beside Zack, ( and to her, this was a bad sign, they'd probably wind up back together with her luck) down the sidewalk just outside of the video store and then kicked the wall lightly, grimacing as she stubbed her toe through the bad place in the toe of her bright green and hot pink plaid Converse high top.

"Wow.. I've never seen her kiss that much ass." AJ muttered as Kaitlyn nodded and laughing said "It's kinda pathetic, actually." as Zara ducked out of sight, because she saw Zack turning, walking back down the sidewalk to the video store.

Zack had been walking around, talking to some of the local fans for his web show True Story, when he happened to see Zara and AJ, Kaitlyn ducking into the video store. Smiling to himself, he turned on his camera phone and said "And broskis? Now you're all gonna see one of the reasons that Long Island Iced Z is getting over that scandalous hoeski Eve Torres.. Trading up, broskis.. It's never a bad thing. This girl's hot.. Just have to get her away from that sack of shit Thwagger, but that will happen, trust me." as he got 'into character' for the show while actually meaning every word he said before shutting the camera off for a few minutes to walk to the store.. But when he went to go back to the video store, Eve popped up out of nowhere and he said calmly, "And you want what, Hoeski?"

Eve batted her lashes and then said "Just to tell you that I talked to McMahon myself.. Told him why I lied about being your valet.. And guess what? He told me I could! Isn't that great?"

"No, not especially. Whatever, hoeski. Look, just trust me. Valeting is all you are to me. We're done. I'm not getting played for a chump again. And I'm moving on."

"Don't you miss us at all? Can't we just be friends?"

He studied her a moment and then said with a smirk, "Why? So you can make me look like an idiot over and over?"

"No, because I miss us.." Eve said softly, pretending to be hurt by what he said. She could tell by the look in his eyes, she was slowly working her way in.. But would she do it in time to get Zara out of the picture?

"Look. I've got better things to do." Zack said bluntly as he turned and Eve called out sweetly, "I'll see you later.. To discuss me walking you to the ring."

Zack shrugged as he made his way to the video store, hoping that Zara hadn't left the video store yet.

"Oh come on, seriously?" AJ called out, stifling a laugh as Zara glared and mouthed, "Jesus christ, AJ, I look like shit."

Kaitlyn dragged Zara out and then smirking, deposited her in front of Zack then suggested with a wink, "Didn't you want that movie? I just saw it over here."

"Umm, hi?" Zara managed as she smiled, waved a little, wishing she could sink down into the floor, because she was pretty damn sure that her Hello Kitty pajamas held no sexual enticement to Zack whatsoever, let alone made him think anything of her other than her being childish.

So naturally, she was shocked when he winked and said "There's that cute little valet. If I were Thwagger... Don't think I'd let you out of my sight." as he thought to himself _'you really have no idea, babe, just how serious I am when I say that.' _while looking at her, smiling, his eyes roaming over her body slowly. It was obvious that she'd not even worried about getting all made up, which was something he found refreshing about her, actually.

Unlike Eve, other girls on the roster, Zara didn't spend hours in front of the mirror caking on layer after layer of makeup. Someone told him once that she didn't wear it because she thought it wouldn't help, that she was ugly enough.

"Oh really? Well if I were your valet, maybe I wouldn't wanna be out of your sight." Zara said back, wondering why he was doing this, acting like he had to for the gimmick now, when there were no cameras in sight.. Then she remembered his web show, Z! True Long Island Story. Which apparently, he was filming a new episode for, despite his having said it was done with.

That was it, he was just staying in character for his fanbase. It meant nothing. The slightly sad look played across her brown eyes as she bit her lip and then smiled for the camera phone he held in his hand. Zack saw the sad look, wondered what was wrong, but he kept quiet. Instead, he put his arm around her and held the camera phone up as he smirked and said "See this, Thwagger? When I'm done kicking your ass all over the ring, buddy.. I'm gonna take your girl too."

Zara blushed and then let him 'interview' her, nevermind the questions that he was asking were almost like he were indirectly hitting on her, really being a charmer, reminding her why she was head over feet in love with the guy and had been for some time now and when he finished, he said with a teasing grin, " So what do you think, broskis and broskettes? I think Zara should switch over to Long Island, leave Oklahoma in the dust."

"Actually, that's an appealing idea." Zara said as she 'slipped into character' since she was apparently now a guest on Z! True Long Island Story. In her Hello Kitty pajamas.

As Zack walked out, AJ and Kaitlyn looked at one another, then at Zara who glared and said "You could have let me keep hiding damn it.. Now I'm gonna be on youtube in Hello Kitty pajamas. As if I already didn't look babyish enough when compared to by big sis or Rosa, the other girls, even you guys." as she bit her lip.

"Hey.. Would you stop putting yourself down, chica? You are pretty too. Just as pretty as that bitch you call a sister."

" I am not."

AJ and Kaitlyn exchanged looks. They knew her well enough to know that she didn't really think highly of herself, though the reason why still remained a big mystery. Walking out of the video store, the three of them bumped into Eve and Rosa with Tamina.

Eve smirked at her younger sister and said dismissively, "Gross." as she added, "And I see you're still immature. Go play dollies with your little friends now, run along."

Zara glared, her temper surging as her hand went to her hip and she said through gritted teeth, "And I see you're still a bitch. Why don't you go whore around or something.. If memory serves, sis.. You're pretty damn good at it." as she tried to not let the insults and taunts her sister gave her get to her.

She'd gotten about halfway down the sidewalk when Eve called out casually, "Oh and Zara? I think we both know who will wind up with Zack. I wouldn't even bother trying if I were you, because guess what? I have a date with him later, to go over my being his valet.." and smirked as she watched Zara's shoulders sink, watched the other three girls keep on walking.

"Do you really have a meeting with him later?" Rosa asked as Eve giggled and rolling her eyes said "I didn't.. But I will when I show up at his hotel room looking sexy, now won't I? She doesn't have to know he's shooting me down.. As long as she sees me edging back in, she'll back down.. She's spineless like that."

"You really don't like her, do you?"

"Why should I? Her even being born messed up my life. So the way I see it, I'm entitled to cause her misery." Eve said casually, as she watched her younger half sister walking down the sidewalk, an amused smirk on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ohmigoodness yay, I am so glad people are enjoying this as a read! I love Zack, and I wanted to write something for him. This came to me and yeah, I'm gonna go with it as far as it takes me. It's good to be back and writing again I missed you guys! And I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading.

* * *

Zara stepped out of the hotel room two doors down from Zack's, just in time to see her older half sister knocking at Zack's door. She rolled her eyes and slid the hoodie up over her head, making quickly down the hallway, hoping to avoid anyone seeing her. But, of course, Zack chose that second to open the door, and Eve chose that second to notice her.

Zack heard the knocking, and opened the door, just as Zara walked down the hallway, her hoodie pulled over her light brown hair, her head down, obviously not paying any attention to anything, nor aware that naturally, his eyes were drawn to her. Eve, however, called out to her little sister, "Zara, where are you going?" sweetly, as Zack glared at her.

"Leave her alone, Eve." Zack muttered as he scowled at Eve and then asked, "What do you want, anyway? I'm pretty sure I made myself clear earlier when I bumped into you."

"Yeah, but we need to go over things, so it looks real and goes smoothly." Eve said sweetly, as she stared up at Zack, her most pathetic and adoring look in her eyes, because she figured he'd eat it up.

Zara called back from up the hallway, "Somewhere you aren't, obviously, Eve." as she watched them standing there together, kicking at the carpet in the hotel hallway before pushing down on the elevator. Maybe if she went out for a run, and got some air..

No, not even that was going to take the image out of her mind. She muttered to herself, "And apparently, Eve's going to be right back where she was. And Zack's going to take her back, and they'll be a couple again and.. In the meanwhile, I've gone and gotten myself stuck in a gimmick with Swagger of all people. Fuck my life right now, seriously." as she sat down on the floor of the elevator, swearing at herself mentally.

The doors slid open on the floor below hers, and she pretended a smile as she saw Big E, a friend of hers through AJ, getting on. But of course, Big E was feeling extra empathetic tonight, so he sensed her mood shift and then asked, "You okay, green butterfly?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll deal."

"If it's that jerk Swagger, just say the word and Big E's gonna go take care of him. I hate that guy." Big E said as he sat down on the floor of the elevator, watching AJ's other best friend, and in a sense, little sister carefully.

"Not necessarily.. I mean it is Swagger, but at the same time, it isn't." Zara blurted as she looked up and said "I hate her for coming back.. I know AJ and Kaitlyn told you why exactly in the hell I took the gimmick McMahon offered, right?"

"Yeah, to finally reveal yourself to Zack.. Right?"

"Yeah.. Well, last visual confirmation has Eve in his hotel room, right now. And hell, from where I'm sitting, they looked like they were on the path to being broski and hoeski again."

"Yeah, but there's two sides to every coin, green butterfly." Big E pointed out as Zara shrugged and muttered, "It won't matter. Even if I did tell him I'm ZackRydersAnon, he has his precious Eve back. Is it wrong to hate her? I mean she's my sister, but she's done nothing to actually BE a sister.. hell, AJ and Kaitlyn have been more like my sisters than Eve ever was."

"Maybe hate's a strong word."

"I'm sick of finally thinking something good might just happen and then she shows up and screws it up. Or I back down and let her have it."

"And there's the problem, in a nutshell, green butterfly.. You give up too easy. If you want something, go for it." Big E said as he stood as the elevator stopped in the lobby and held out his hand, helping Zara off the floor. "You gonna be okay, or do I need to text the girls?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go for a jog, think a little while.. I'll be back up soon." Zara said as she managed a brave smile and did her best to convince her best male friend Big E that he'd helped her just now.

He had, but she still got the feeling she'd either wind up backing down, or everything was going to get messy before anything ever went right. But she was already in this mess of a gimmick, she couldn't back out now. Especially not when it meant that Zack would start getting more on air time, more chances to prove he was as damn good as she knew he was.

And she was so close to finally telling him how she felt, that it was her behind the twitter account.

She'd just stepped out of the hotel and started to jog away, when she heard heavy footfalls, then felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around. She scowled as she saw Jack standing there, holding her 'lucky charm', a green My Little Pony.

"You dropped this?" he said with a raised brow and the best charming smirk he could manage. He'd seen what Eve did, he knew for a fact, Zara had.. And if there was ever a time to make a move, then it was now, because she'd be vulnerable at best, and it'd make things a lot easier.

Zara raised her brow and quickly took the 'toy' from Jack shoving it into her pocket as she slid her hood off her head and then said calmly, "That was your good deed, Swagger, you can go now, really."

"Actually, if you want, I can jog with you? I sort of saw you when you saw Eve going into that jerk Ryder's hotel room." Jack said as he added, "Figured you might want to talk?"

"Not to you. If I wanna talk, I'll go to Kaitlyn or AJ, even Ziggler before I will you. No offense, Jack, but you've been an asshole since we got into this gimmick, and I'd really rather not trust you with anything, personal or otherwise."

"Why do you keep shooting me down?" Jack asked as she started to jog away, grumbling to herself as she slid her earbuds into her ears, and turned up Avenged Sevenfold until she thought her eardrums would bleed to block out his voice.

But of course, he caught up and said quietly ,"I'm sorry, okay? It's like I said before though.. I like you, probably more than I should, honestly, given how.."

"Given how what?" Zara asked, getting defensive.

"Given how little you like me." Jack finished.. He'd been about to say tons of other things, more honest and probably meaner things, but something told him she was a gullible sort of girl when upset, and that what he said would be the better way to go, and the quicker way into her defenses.

Zara stopped and studied him for a moment and then sighed as she said quietly, "Fine. You can jog with me. But don't try anything with me, Swagger, or I swear to God, I'll punch you in the face."

"Okay, I won't."

They jogged quietly for a while and then out of nowhere, Zara said quietly, "I wasn't mad or anything.. Hurt, but not mad.. I mean I finally might have had a chance and then of course, big sis comes slithering back in."

Jack listened and then said calmly, "Well, maybe if you show him you're better off without him.." as he smiled at her, again, his most charming of smiles.

"Right.. And I suppose you're offering yourself up?" Zara said as she added, "I'd rather not. I mean it's not necessarily a bad idea, but.."

"But what?"

"But I honestly do not trust you." Zara finished calmly, as she sighed and then said "And I'm not good at any of this. I wish to hell I'd just stayed invisible instead of getting myself into this gimmick.. Hell, Eve's better in this part than I am."

"But that's why I like ya, hon.. You're not a fake bimbo." Jack said as he flashed the grin again and then said "Just being honest.. Not trying to freak you out." as he waved his hands, backed off a little so she'd be 'secure' and think he was really becoming a nice guy or something.

He'd do anything at this point. Just the one time with her, and then he'd be done with her, free to move on. That's all he wanted. Because frankly, she annoyed him, her friends annoyed him, and he just thought that she was too 'weird' for him and that she'd be lucky to even have him the one night.

He wasn't getting it twisted, this wasn't about love, it was just about his physical attraction to her. That's all he felt.

They reached the end of the parking lot, and she looked at him and said quietly, "Going back inside now. I told AJ and Kaitlyn we'd watch some damn movie called Suckerpunch." before starting to jog off.

Jack grabbed her, and stopping her, he pulled her into a hug which she remained stiff in, because she got the distinct feeling that this was all some sort of head game where he was concerned. "Jack, let me go." she grumbled as she shoved out of his grips, and took off at a jog to the building's double doors, turning up Korn/Skrillex Get Up, as she pushed the up button on the elevator.

She'd just gotten off on her floor when she felt another tap to her shoulder, and she turned around to find Zack standing there, leaned against the wall like he'd been waiting outside or something.

She looked around the hallway, and was about to try and walk past, but he called out, "Don't you like arcades?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Found one in town earlier. Don't want to look like a jackass and go in by myself because according to Kofi, gamers can spot a newb a mile away and.. I figured I'd ask you on your way back in?"

Zara looked around and then blinked as she realized that no, there wasn't someone standing behind her and no, she wasn't on Punk'd. Shrugging casually, she smirked and said "Sure. I could stand to blast a few zombies tonight."

"Huh?"

"This game.. I play it all the time, it's got the gun controllers? Area 51?"

"Oh." Zack said as he walked beside her back to the elevator, smiling to himself. On a scale of 1 to 10, he hadn't seen his asking her to go to an arcade with him as resulting in a yes answer, but despite his shock at her actually saying yes, he was glad he'd asked.

"Hope you're ready to get owned, Long Island Iced Z." Zara said with a mischevious grin as they walked out of the hotel and to her car. "Is this yours?" Zack asked as he looked at her, brow raised because somehow, he hadn't pictured her as driving a Dodge Challenger.. He'd sort of thought she'd drive one of those small hybrid SUVs, so when he'd seen her getting into it at the arena, he'd been curious and asked, AJ finally telling him that yes, the Challenger was Zara's personal vehicle.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just surprised is all.."

"There's more to people than meet the eye." Zara said as she stifled a laugh and then said "I had to have it after I did the stunt driving test drive a few years ago at Talladega."

"So you're into stunt driving..."

"Not really, I just did it because AJ said I didn't have the cahones."

"So you're a daredevil, huh?" Zack asked, a bright smile as he looked at her from where he sat in the passenger seat.

"Somewhat.." Zara said as she raked her hands through her hair and then said "I'm surprised my sister's even letting you out of her sight."

"Ahh, she left about two minutes after you were out of sight." Zack said as he added, "Kind of told her where to go."

"Same.. I ran into Jack when I was jogging and he wouldn't just piss off already, so I wound up giving in after three laps around the hotel, coming back inside."

Zack told her where to go, and they sat in the parking lot of the arcade for a few moments, quietly. Then she got out, and waited on him to get out, walking inside as she said "And welcome to where I come to embrace my inner child and gaming nerd." sweeping her arms dramatically, as he laughed and then said "It actually looks like fun."

"You've never been to an arcade?"

"A few times, but they weren't like this one." Zack admitted as he shrugged and then spotted the racing game. "Care to race me?"

"Oh you're going down, Ryder." Zara said with a smirk as she ran to the racing game and flopped down into the seat, putting some quarters in the slot, laughing.

While they talked and played games, walked around, she found herself wondering why he'd waited on her to come back up, because he could have just as easily gotten Kofi to come with him.

And she wondered why it sort of felt like he was trying to flirt with her while they played games against each other that night. Surely she was reading too much into it, right?

That had to be it. For now, that's what she was going with, because there's no way he liked her of all the girls on the roster.


	7. Chapter 7

(Ohmigoodness yay, I am so glad people are enjoying this as a read! I love Zack, and I wanted to write something for him. This came to me and yeah, I'm gonna go with it as far as it takes me. It's good to be back and writing again I missed you guys! And I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading. This chapter picks up just as they're getting back to the hotel)

* * *

"Zack? You do realize you do not hold a gun that way, right?" Zara asked as he looked at her, pouted and then said "Yeah well, even though you kicked my ass, I had fun tonight."

"Like I said.. The arcades are my escape zones.. It's like no matter how shit a day I've had, I can go into one, focus on gaming for a few hours, and nothing just seems as bad as it did before, ya know.. Wait, that sounded completely..." she'd started to say 'childish' but Zack shook his head and said "It was fun. I can see why you and AJ and Kofi like gaming so much."

"And I thank you again, Zack, for winning me the My Little Pony. I don't know how you even knew about my 'thing' with them, but it.. It really helped a shitty day become not so shitty. Thanks for asking me to go with you."

He was beginning to realize that unlike her man eating older half sister, Zara rambled quite a bit, she wasn't as good with people as Eve, she wasn't out to charm everyone only to rip their heart out later on. He was also beginning to realize that he was right. There had been a reason she'd sort of come onto his radar not so long ago.

And now he wanted to get to know her better, because even though they'd talked a lot tonight, there was a lot about her he still didn't know. He sort of zoned back in from his own thoughts when he heard her mutter, "What the hell does Swagger want?"

Jack walked up and coyly nodded at Zack as he muttered, "Beat it, Zack."

"How about you fuck off? I was talking to Zara. Guess you don't have any manners though." Zack said as he looked at Jack and glared at him. Jack was up to something, and he was starting to wonder if somehow Eve wasn't in on it too, because knowing the real Eve as he did now, he wouldn't put it past her. And realizing this, he'd decided right then and there that he'd do his damndest NOT to fall for anything she might or might not pull in the future.

Jack turned to Zara and pulled something out of his jacket and then said awkwardly, "I, uhh, I saw this earlier, and I thought of you." as he handed her another My Little Pony.

She took it, brow raised and then said quietly, "Thanks, but I was kinda talking to Zack?"

Jack looked at Zack giving him a murderous glare as he said quietly, "You do realize that Eve's trying to win him back... Right?"

"And? Two people can't just talk anymore? God."

Jack looked at her, and then smirked, because he'd figured out her secret, both of them, her fixation on Zack Ryder AND the fact that she was the face behind ZackRydersAnon on twitter.

And if he wanted to, he could tell Zack right now.. But he wasn't quite sure if the odds would be in his favor, so for now, he just winked and then said calmly, "What I meant was I hate how Eve treats you and I know you do too. Just don't want to see you getting hurt again is all."

"No, Jack.. I'm not an idiot. What you really meant was you just needed something to say to remind me.. You know what? Nevermind." Zara said quietly before looking at Zack and managing an apologetic smile before saying quietly, "I really did have a good time tonight... Maybe we could do it again?"

"Definitely." Zack said with a smile, though he was sort of picking up on the fact that apparently Zara was keeping something from him, and somehow, Jack knew what it was. And he felt his anger surging, and even felt a rare streak of jealousy, possessiveness, but not in a bad or creepy or negative way. Just wishing he'd been there to talk to her a few hours ago, not that damn Jack Swagger.

And it made him determined to find out somehow what Jack knew that he didn't know, that apparently Zara was keeping from him.

Zara stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, then Zack surprised her by leaning in, pulling her against the doorframe and himself and giving her a kiss that practically popped both her eyes wide open as she looked up at him. Oh you bet she kissed back, but she was really wondering why he'd done it, because she thought tonight was just two people becoming friends, because she knew her luck and she knew that he'd never fall for her like she had him. Especially now that Eve was back.

"I'll see you tomorrow, cutey." Zack muttered as he broke the kiss, ruffled her hair and winked. Okay, so he'd been planning to kiss her, but he hadn't been planning on freaking her out as he had this feeling he'd probably done just then. It was just the things she made him feel, really. He watched her walking down the hallway before he turned to Jack, who stood there, arms crossed, glaring at Zack.

"You need to stop popping up, Swagger. This with you two? It's a gimmick, and I think when you do it, you scare her. You come on too strong and she's skittish you big fucking idiot."

"Oh really? Well you need to leave her alone, because she belongs with me, Ryder, not a loser like you."

"I'm the loser? You're the guy with the fucking Planters Peanut guy as a manager, and I'm the loser? You're the one who's creepy around her and treating her like shit when you're not being creepy and I'm the loser?" Zack asked as he smirked, then laughed a little and added, "Why don't you go hang out with grandpa Zeb? Stop wasting my time.. Unless you know something I don't."

"Oh trust me.. I could write a book on the things I know that you don't, Zack, but I'm not gonna. I will say this. One way or another, no matter what I have to do, Zara is mine." Jack said as he smirked then said "So back the fuck down. I'm the real talent, why the fuck do you even think McMahon gave me a valet?"

Then he walked off and approximately five seconds later, Zack Ryder doubled over in side splitting laughter. So what he just said confirmed at least one of his suspicions about this new 'angle' they'd all been involved in.

Jack Swagger, apparently, was being made the fall guy this time by McMahon. Not Zack.

And knowing the shoe was on the other foot made Zack smirk to himself as he muttered, "Yeah, you go right ahead, keep thinkin that, Jack.. But I think somebody's trying to teach you about getting too big for your own damn pants."

Down the hallway, Zara sat on her side of the double bed she sometimes slept in with AJ in shock as she stared at the hot pink pony in her hand, her mind on the kiss from moments before, in the hallway.

She jumped when Natalya walked in and snapped her fingers in her face as she laughed.

"What?"

"Why so shocked?"

"I,umm..I...I can't explain it?" Zara said quietly, biting down on her lower lip as she added quickly, "But Zack asked me to the arcade as friends and.. Then Jack came up when we got back and Zack kinda, maybe kissed me?"

"Oh really?" Kaitlyn asked as AJ dropped her game controller, turned around to listen with a Twinkie between her lips in mid bite.

"What?"

"You can't seriously still think that it meant nothing."

"Actually, I'm pretty damn sure he only did it to get a rise out of Jack.. Besides.. He looked really, really cozy with Eve earlier."

"Ha.. Yeah, you just didn't hear the fight we three girls heard." AJ said as Kaitlyn nodded and then said with a smirk, "Among hoeski, there were several other names thrown around."

"Why though?"

"Because he found out she insisted on being involved in this angle you guys are all in on." Natalya said as Kaitlyn said "Wow.. Zara's speechless.. C'mon cynic, I know you got something you can say to argue that."

"Just wondering what the hell my sister wants in it for, I mean she'd do better feuding with you over the belt, as planned." Zara muttered as she sighed and said "But then again, she loves to remind me how little I matter, which is true.. so yeah... But she really went to Vince and inserted herself in this?"

"Yeah. And girl, if you don't hurry.. She's gonna tell Zack she's the anon twitter person." AJ exclaimed as Cameron looked up and said "It's true, me and Naomi overheard her telling Rosa and Aksana about it today backstage. She know its you and she's gonna pretend it's her."

"God damn it. How many other people know it's me?"

"Just me, Ziggly puff, Big E, Nattie, Hornswaggle, and Punk."

"How the fuck does Punk know?"

"Because he read over your shoulder once when you were sending Zack a message." AJ explained as she said "Point is, if Eve gets that desperate, there's plenty of people who will set him straight."

"Guys, if he falls for that... That thing I call a sister, then I'm probably better off alone." Zara muttered as she grabbed a hand full of red hot candies and sat chewing them in thought, twisting a strand of light brown hair around her fingers.

There'd been no cameras out in the hallway, so why HAD he kissed her like that?

Probably just to get a rise out of Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

(Ohmigoodness yay, I am so glad people are enjoying this as a read! I love Zack, and I wanted to write something for him. This came to me and yeah, I'm gonna go with it as far as it takes me. It's good to be back and writing again I missed you guys! And I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading.)

* * *

Zara glared at her sister as she slowly raked her hand through her long light brown hair, shuffling her feet against the floor. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Eve and finally said at last, "You're a bitch." as she smirked and then added, " I get that you hate me, Eve.. But have you ever once considered the fact that I just might hate you also? Well, have you? I mean when our parents did what they did, it not only messed up your life you self absorbed bitch, it kinda fucked up mine too."

She ducked the open handed slap, almost. But it just barely connected with her right cheek and she growled as she lunged at her older half sister, fists swinging. The fight broke out quickly, and nobody tried to get the two females apart. The locker room emptied out, and the fight continued on inside. That's about when Zack noticed all the divas out in the hallway, and ran up quickly, groaning but chuckling as he realized that Zara finally really and truly had had all she could possibly take from Eve, and now, apparently, the two women were going at it like caged lionesses in the locker room.

"Nobody's gonna break this up, right?" Zack asked AJ quietly as she giggled, shook her own head and said calmly, "Nope. Eve's had this coming a long time, Zack."

Zack nodded but winced when a few hard hits connected with Zara. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, so he shoved through the crowd and pulled the sisters off of one another, as Eve immediately began to pretend innocence and Zara just sighed and said quietly, "For once in your miserable god damn life, Eve.. Why don't you shut up?"

Eve gaped at her as Zara smirked and said casually, "That's right, Eve.. Not nearly as spineless as you thought originally, am I?" as she leaned against a wall, breathing heavily, trying her best to calm down, get her adrenaline back under control. She figured Zack would go to Eve, because Eve was nothing if not persistant, and lately, she'd had this nasty little habit of making sure Zack paid her attention, even if she had to get downright stupid and tell a big lie to make it happen.

Instead, she heard a throat clear, heard him saying, "C'mon. Let's get you to the medic, she busted your nose pretty damn good." as he shot an angry glare at Eve who pouted in response as she said quietly, "But Zack... Zara started this, not me."

"Yeah? Well maybe she was getting sick of you doing all the things that you do, Eve. If she is, she wouldn't be the only one." as he turned back to Zara who he noticed, seemed shocked by his decision to see about her, as opposed to seeing about Eve.

Jack skidded into the room and as usual, started to make a big fuss over the whole thing, and out of nowhere, Zara snapped and then stated, "I'll live."

Then she turned and walked out into the hallway, because she couldn't deal with the melodrama that was Jack Swagger right now. Zack glared at Jack and then shoving him harder than he'd normally do, getting him out of the way, for a moment, he held him by his collar, against a wall as he smirked and said "Nah, second thought, Thwagger.. I'll get joy out of kicking your ass in the ring tonight you son of a bitch."

He took off down the hallway, only to skid into Big E, Dolph Ziggler and Brad Maddox, all of whom pointed him towards the parking garage as Ziggler called out, "Hurt her, Ryder, you die."

Zack, of course waved him off, and walked out into the parking garage. He found Zara sitting in her car, staring out the window. "You okay?"

"Other than being ready to kill Jack Swagger and having to deal with the fact that I feel nothing for an older sister I used to kill myself trying to be like.. Yeah, I'm good, I suppose. Damn bitch actually put out some effort when she punched me this time."

Zack sighed and then asked, "Will you come back in, go to the medic?"

"Will you keep me the fuck away from Swagger?" Zara asked as she bit her lower lip, found her eyes getting lost in his warm brown eyes as she looked up at him.

"Yeah." Zack said as he flashed her a reassuring grin. Zara went to stand and winced then said "I knew it was a very, very bad idea to dive from the edge of that dumpster."

Zack smirked and picked her up, putting her on his back.

"I'm a lardass, put me down before you pull something." Zara said calmly as Zack said with a laugh, "Do you seriously think that?"

"Sort of."

"Well you're not."

"I didn't mean to run out like that, it's just.." Zara started only to trail off, go silent. And again, Zack got the feeling she held back a lot of things, and it only made him want to find out what made her such a private person, and if the things people claimed happened to her were actually true or not.


	9. Chapter 9

(Ohmigoodness yay, I am so glad people are enjoying this as a read! I love Zack, and I wanted to write something for him. This came to me and yeah, I'm gonna go with it as far as it takes me. It's good to be back and writing again I missed you guys! And I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading. So sorry for the length of time between updates, I've been away for a while, on vacation with the fam. I'm back now, ready to start posting chapters again. This story's _almost_ at an end, but there might just be a sequel in the future!)

* * *

Eve grumbled as she set sights on her sister and AJ, Kaitlyn all standing around talking quietly amongst themselves. Biting her tongue, because Zack was nearby, she walked past and turning the corner, collided with Jack Swagger who steadied her and then said "And just what the hell are we gonna do about this little problem, Torres? Because, see, I'm not known for being a patient guy and this is takin entirely too damn long just for a screw from your sister."

Eve looked at him, brow raised. "You're yelling at me right now? Seriously? You haven't been stepping it up, either, you spend 90 percent of your time blowing it with her, so yeah.. I'd say that if you're not getting laid by my baby sister, then you are to blame for it, not me. Besides, she's just so gross.. Why do you want to sleep with her so bad?"

Jack shrugged and said "Because I just want to, okay?" as he watched the petite brunette they were currently discussing, talking quietly, and animatedly across the hall with Kaitlyn and AJ. Whatever the three girls were discussing, it seemed to be a heated discussion.

"I'm telling you, Kaitlyn, it is not a good idea to tell him I'm the anon from Twitter. And especially not right now. You saw him sort of looking at Eve earlier when she went all drama queen. He might say he's over her, but he's not. And he might not ever be. Just trust me guys." Zara said as AJ lightly shook her friend and said "Sometimes, Z, you make me wanna scream."

"I'm just being honest with myself." Zara muttered as she added, "It's kind of why I haven't messaged him on Twitter in a few days. I mean since I saw Eve slowly worming her way back in, there's really no point, is there?"

"Z.." Kaitlyn started as AJ caught sight of Zack who kept covertly checking his phone, looking a little bit more discouraged and scowling even, when whatever it was he was looking for wasn't found.

Zack stood in the hallway, looking at his phone as he wondered why his anon had stopped texting him on Twitter. He'd sort of come to think of her as his 'girlfriend' his support system, and he was realizing now just how much he'd enjoyed talking to her. Then he felt guilty, because he'd been hanging out with Zara as much as she let him, oddly enough, she seemed a little distant lately, too, and he was conflicted.

"Fuck it. Guess the Long Island Iced Z is going it alone, again." he muttered as he realized that he had a shot to really step it up and actually clue Zara into how he felt, with this gimmick that was still ongoing. If only he could keep her idiot sister and his ex, Eve Torres out of the picture long enough to do something about how he felt.

Every time he almost had the words, he was ready to say them, Eve or Jack popped up, and he was beginning to get the feeling that something was going on with it, that they were doing whatever they could to keep him away from Zara.

He watched her intently, didn't realize he'd been caught watching her until AJ smiled and Kaitlyn gave a nod then nudged Zara who looked at him a moment, her eyes not like they normally were, expressive. He couldn't use her eyes to tell how she was feeling, and that bugged him. Normally, he could tell what mood she was in by looking into her eyes. Not for the past two weeks or so, had he been able to do that and he missed it.

Zara held his gaze doing her best to mask the sinking feeling of despair, the hopelessness of her situation currently. She'd had fun when they hung out like they had been, but Eve was really doing her best to elbow her way back in and Zara, despite everything she kept telling herself, kept feeling like she should pack it in, let Eve win yet again, even though the thought had her bitter and angry with herself and hating Eve even more.

She just knew she was too messed up by her past to really have any kind of relationship that worked, or she liked to think she knew this about herself. But damn it, she wanted Zack. She wanted to be the one who made him laugh, the one he kissed goodnight, the one he came to when he'd had a bad match or he didn't feel well. She wanted to take care of him, be in love with him, be with him, she was just too damn scared to let herself try, afraid he'd see she was nothing and turn his back, or laugh at her for assuming that maybe he did like her a little.

Biting her lower lip, she walked into catering. What she didn't realize is that she left her Iphone signed into her anon account, because she'd been dying to send him a message or something because seeing him just now only made the urge to do so surface. And she'd also left her Iphone in the very capable hands of her two closest friends, AJ and Kaitlyn.

AJ looked at Kaitlyn with a mischevious gleam in her eye, and then bit her lip as Kaitlyn said "We have to do this, for her.. Hell, for both of them."

AJ nodded and then said "Okay, so I'll send a sexier than normal message.. What's her 'excuse' for not texting for a while?

"Ooh.. She saw Eve hanging all over him when she was here backstage." Kaitlyn said quickly as AJ high fived her and Big E said with a chuckle, "You should also make it seem like she was hurt by it. Guys are suckers for the wounded girl bit." as Kaitlyn looked at him and nodded, her tongue jutting out in concentration as she and AJ quickly and covertly compiled a Twitter message for Zack that'd hopefully put some fire back in his eyes again.

AJ thought about it a moment before she hit send and then said "We just gave him a really, really big clue. I hope he figures it out before Jack pushes this idiotic 'fight for the girl' match idea with Vince and the moron okays it for the next ppv."

"Exactly, because Swagger is NOT getting our girl. Not considering what some of the guys told me his entire intention with wanting to do this storyline was." Kaitlyn said as AJ looked at her, brow arched questioningly, as Kaitlyn whispered Jack's intent into her ear and AJ growled, "That freaking snake in the grass, I swear to God, I'll kick him in the balls so damn hard." aloud, making some of the stage hands and prop handlers look at her as if she were losing her mind.

She whispered it to Big E and Big E said "Oh hell no. I'm gunning for him now. Z's like another baby sister to me."

"Exactly. She's not about to get hurt like that. She's already so damn scared of guys, that'd just end her ever wanting to be with a guy again."

Down the hallway, Zack sat in the green room. He'd been just about to turn off his phone so he'd quit looking at the damn thing, when he got a new message from his anon admirer.

He read it and something about the message nagged at him. He got the feeling that the answer to the girls identity was right in front of him, but he couldn't see it. And this made him angry. He texted back quickly and asked, "Do I know you? Can we meet face 2 face?"

Then he put his phone into his pocket. Something in his mind was nagging at him, and he wasn't going to stop until he had some kind of an answer. As he walked out into the hallway, Jack caught up with him wearing a smirk.

"We have a match tonight.. For the heavyweight contender spot. Oh and McMahon is definitely giving me the green light on my match I suggested.. Better enjoy being on top while it lasts you loser. Because before long? I'll have the belt AND the girl, all to myself, broski." Jack gloated as Zack rolled his eyes and then said "That's what you think, Thwagger.. You must not realize that there is no way in hell I'ma let you leave with her. You can have the damn belt. I just want the girl." shocking himself even when the words left his mouth, because his entire career, he'd been chasing after gold.. Now it was practically in his grasp, but he was willing to just walk away without hesitation.

He stood in quite shock for a moment, his hand in his hair as he pondered that realization, and pondered the text he'd gotten from his admirer on Twitter... Would he figure out who the admirer was in time?


	10. Chapter 10

(Ohmigoodness yay, I am so glad people are enjoying this as a read! I love Zack, and I wanted to write something for him. This came to me and yeah, I'm gonna go with it as far as it takes me. It's good to be back and writing again I missed you guys! And I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading. So sorry for the length of time between updates, I've been away for a while, on vacation with the fam. I'm back now, ready to start posting chapters again. This story's _almost_ at an end, but there might just be a sequel in the future!)

* * *

"What the hell do you mean don't panic?" Zara asked as she bit her lip, pacing the small corridor of yet another hotel in a new town. AJ sighed and looking up at her two toned best friend Kaitlyn said "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did.. Hey, Z? It's going to be okay. You can do this. You have to do this." Kaitlyn said as AJ nodded firmly and Zara turned, shaking her head vigourously as she said "No, no I don't.. If he knows it's me, he'll.." before going quiet, biting the edge of her thumb in thought. The walls were closing in, though, Jack had managed to get McMahon on board with some bullshit match angle, where the winner of got not only a number one contender spot, but also got her AND/OR her sister Eve (whoever they chose) as their valet/manager.

And lately, Jack had been doing anything and everything he could to win, and to make damn sure she knew he was fully intent on winning the match. So much so that Zara was actually sort of sick of this whole kayfabe and ready to get to the part where she told Zack how she felt, and he inevitably shot her down and laughed about it, or something equally bad.

Because she wasn't a blinding optimist, so that was all she saw mentally, when the thought of her eventually coming clean rose in her mind.

"Zara, it will be okay.. Are you even listening?"

"No, I'm just thinking about how wrong this is all going to go.. When he sees his anon face to face and it's me... Ughh. God, why in the hell did I do this? I mean I had to know he'd ask me that at some point, right?"

"Zara, calm down.. Take a deep breath." AJ said as she lightly patted the other slightly shorter female's cheeks to bring her back down to reality, not off in Doom and Gloom land where everything that could go badly, did go badly.

Jack walked over and smiling leaned in, whispered, "One more night, Zara.. And then you and that title shot, belong to me." as he turned to AJ dismissively and said with a grin, "Tell Ziggy no hard feelings, would ya?"

"About that, Jack.. I will, but I'm pretty damn sure he'll tell you to eat shit and drop dead." AJ mouthed back as she glared at Jack, formed a human wedge between himself and her other best friend, Zara before growling at him a guttural "GO AWAY!" making several people look at them with odd expressions.

Jack smirked and trailed his finger along Zara's lower lip and her stomach churned bitterly, as she smirked and snatched his finger, bending it in a painful direction as she said "Jack? You might win me in the match, or so you think.. Because I'm not an idiot, I know Zack will wind up with that bitch I call a sister again.. But you will NEVER have me in real life. I'd just as soon die."

"Darlin, that's not a good way to think." Jack said back in a mock hurt voice as he leaned in and said "And you're damn right Eve will get Zack back. Don't you forget it, either."

"Fuck off already, Thwagger." the normally quiet Zara yelled, causing not only Kaitlyn and AJ, Natalya and Layla to look at her with a concerned raised brow, but several of the males on their roster nearby.

Jack glared hatefully at her, went to grab her for a moment, while holding her gaze, then out of nowhere, he got nailed in the back of the head with a casserole dish from catering.

Zack smirked as he leaned over him, then shouted across the hall to a laughing Randy Orton, "Thanks for emptying out the dish, bro."

"Not a problem, Ryder. Hell, kinda funny watching that ignorant little shit get his ass beaten lately." Randy said as he shrugged, shoved his hands into his pockets and went into the garage for a smoke.

Zack hadn't heard any of the prior conversation, of course, except the part where Jack said what he did about Zack fighting to win for Eve's sake and the title shot. And he was furious. And also curious as to what Zara thought. But he didn't ask her, because he didn't want to make anything in their already awkward friendship even worse.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked as he looked at her with a concerned look in his eye, growling when he noticed that when Jack grabbed her, he'd left an angry red handprint on her arm.

"I'm gonna go kick his ass."

"Zack, don't, okay.. Trust me, I'm not worth it." Zara said quietly, as she looked at him. Zack shook his head and then said "Yeah? Well maybe I don't agree, damn it." before taking off to find Jack.

When he couldn't find where the asshole had retreated to, he walked down to the ring, grabbed a mic and said "Hey Thwagger? This ends now.. Fuck Payback.. I want my match tonight." before stopping to actually think it through. Backstage, Kaitlyn and AJ looked at one another, then at Zara who stood in shock, her hand in her hair.

"Oh now this is just great." Eve grumbled to herself as she stormed out of the room and down the ramp, towards the ring.

She had one shot left, and damn it if she wasn't going to take it. She was going to 'confess' to being the anon.

It was the only way she'd win. She didn't have it all planned out, yet, but she just knew she had to keep her half sister from being happy.. But were things actually going to work out the way she wanted them to, ultimately?

AJ and Kaitlyn looked at one another with wide eyes before looking at Zara who stood there, biting her lower lip.

"DO SOMETHING, Z" AJ and Kaitlyn both hissed as Zara paced, trying to think about the situation as it stood currently.. Parts of her wanted to go down, stop whatever Eve was about to do, but parts of her had to see how he responded to it, to know if he were through with her or not.


	11. Chapter 11

(Ohmigoodness yay, I am so glad people are enjoying this as a read! I love Zack, and I wanted to write something for him. This came to me and yeah, I'm gonna go with it as far as it takes me. It's good to be back and writing again I missed you guys! And I am so glad that you guys are enjoying reading. So sorry for the length of time between updates, I've been away for a while, on vacation with the fam. I'm back now, ready to start posting chapters again. This story's at an end, but there might just be a sequel in the future!)

* * *

-continued from the last chapter I wrote -

"What the hell are you doing down here?" Zack asked in a low and rumbling angry voice as Eve stood in front of him before taking the mic. "I don't know if any of you realized it, but for a few weeks now, Zack's had an anonymous admirer.." Eve started as she paused and looked at Zack, doing her best to look sweet, and completely adoringly at him, she knew he ate that up.

Or he used to. She blinked in shock as he laughed and rubbed his chin, paced the ring.

"GO ZARA!" AJ said as Kaitlyn sighed and then said "This is for your own good." before turning to AJ, shoving their best friend out of the curtains, and to the top of the ramp before highfiving one another.

"This better work." Eve grumbled as she turned to her sister and glared, her arms crossed. "What do you want?" she asked, barely hiding her jealousy, her disdain and her open hatred for the girl.

Zara gulped as she bit her lip, looked from Zack to Eve, then back again. Did she tell him now, or.. Before she got a chance to say anything, she was yanked back behind the curtain by the hand of Jack Swagger, who picked her up, carried her to a room, shoved a chair in front of the door.

Zack swore under his breath, now curious as to what Zara had been about to say when she came out seconds ago. He had this feeling Jack Swagger was behind her 'disappearing' just now, and he felt the rage boiling up at the thought of that ape touching Zara.

"Well?" Zack asked as he raked his hand through his hair then said calmly, "Eve, if you're the anon, then guess what.. I could honestly care less, hoeski." before dropping the mic, jogging up the ramp. Backstage, Santino and Tyson, Derrick Bateman pointed him to the door they'd seen Jack go into.

He'd known Zara well enough to know she hated small spaces, and she really wasn't a fan of big imposing men, and the dark, either. All three things coupling together..

He found Jack in the hallway, smirking in satisfaction and grabbed him, shoving at a wall, then ramming his head into it again seconds later.

"If you did anything to her you fucking ape, I'll kill you." Zack growled as he looked at Jack then dropped him, walking to the room his friends pointed him towards. Taking the chair from beneath the knob, he walked in and looked around.

"Z?"

"Back here, Zack." Zara called out as she waved her hand, stood up. "He didn't touch me, I bit him.. McMahon really needs to fucking do something with that creep." she swore next, quietly to herself as she said "Just stay there a second, okay?"

"What? Why?" Zack asked as Zara paced just out of his sight, muttering under her breath before finally saying, "Because.. I have to tell you something, and.. I'd rather not see it when you laugh at me."

"I already know, Z. It wasn't that hard to figure out after the last text you sent, give me a little credit, babe." Zack said with a laugh as he started towards the back where she was still standing.

"You know what?"

"You're the anon." Zack stated confidently as Zara looked at him and blinked then asked, "How'd.."

"I figured it out when Eve came to the ring just now. Because while she was standing there, admitting to it, my cell phone was buzzing in my jeans pocket.. And then you came through the ring.." Zack said as he added, "Besides, that last message, the direct hint about seeing me with Eve all the time.. It didn't take much to figure it out, when I thought back, thought about it."

Outside the door, AJ and Kaitlyn, Natalya stood in front of it, while Alicia Fox held Eve's arms behind her back, made her listen to the conversation going on in the room. "And there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Kaitlyn gloated as Layla walked up and then said with a wink, "Lock the door. Don't want our little bit chickening out, do we?" as she tossed AJ a large keyring and said "Stole them off the janitor. I say we give Zack and Z their privacy, and go have a little fun with Eve."

Eve grimaced as all of the girls she'd ever managed to hurt, belittle or screw over, closed in on her, laughing.

Inside the room, Zara blinked and then groaned when she heard the door lock from the outside. "I guess it's a good thing I was going to tell you, right?"

"Yeah.. Don't think they were gonna let you out until you did."

"They're pushy but hey, they're my girls." Zara muttered as Zack asked, "Why not just tell me in the first place?"

"I, umm..." Zara trailed off as Zack put his hands on her face, her cheeks and pulled her lips into his for a kiss before muttering "Cluck, Cluck" as if to indicate she were a chicken. Zara managed a laugh before groaning, parting her lips and giving in completely to the kiss and muttered back, "Exactly."

Zack laughed as he picked her up, sat her down again on a tall stack of crates, continuing to kiss her even though at this point they were both pretty much out of breath. When the kiss broke, he smirked and with a wink pressed his forehead against hers and said "So.. I get the cute valet, right?"

"I think you need an eye exam, Zack, but yeah. If you want me, I am yours." Zara said as she leaned in against him, her nose filling with the cologne he wore. "I kinda like this, actually, being locked in here with you."

"We should do this more often." Zack joked as they heard Eve screaming outside as her friends laughed.

"On second thought.. Maybe we should get out of here.. Too noisy.. There's a door to the parking garage back behind those shelves." Zara muttered as Zack picked her up, carried her through the door, and then to her rental car.

Kaitlyn unlocked the door about ten minutes later, and saw the door in the back of the room open and then turning to AJ and Natalya said "Uhh, guys? I don't think Zara's gonna be coming to girls night with us tonight."

"And if she's doing what I think she is, she better name it after at least one of us." Natalya snickered as AJ giggled, crept to the open door in the back of the room, looked out to find her car still in the lot, running but not moving. She called out with a laugh, "Don't mess up the shocks." before shutting the door, falling into laughter.

"Who's up for drinks?" Layla asked as the girls went into catering.

They'd finally done it. They'd finally managed to get two very deserving people where they needed to be. Now, the only question that remained was if they could stay together.

THE END..


End file.
